This invention generally relates to magnetic tape storage devices, and more specifically to a case in the form of a cabinet module or valise for interchangeably receiving and storing two differently sized magentic tape enclosures.
Numerous storage devices are known which are intended to receive magnetic tape enclosures, such as standard 8-track cartridges or cassettes. All of the known devices are suitable for receiving only one of the aforementioned types of magnetic tape enclousres. Accordingly, it has been necessary in the past to acquire two storage devices, one for 8-tracks, and one for cassettes. This has resulted in unnecessary inconvenience and expense.
In my earlier filed application Ser. No. 382,302, for a RACK (now U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,817), I have taken the first step towards solving the problems of the prior art because there is disclosed a number of stackable rack elements and a rack assembled therefrom for interchangeably receiving and storing both magnetic tape cartridges and cassettes. However, the device described in my prior application is in the nature of a carousel which may be turned to bring successive tapes into view for facilitatting selection, but is not in the nature of the case and the insert for the case that is disclosed and claimed herein.